Moonlight
by seawolfv
Summary: Harry accompanies the minister, Hermione in a birthday ball as an auror, and as a friend. Harry/Fleur One shot!


My very first fanfic about Harry and Fleur! I'm really excited to finally write about something I'm passionate about. I'm hoping to write more in the future!

He was extremely uncomfortable wearing regal clothes for the night. The minister, that being Hermione, insisted he wore a something much more traditional and regal as they attended a ball in celebration of the French Minister's daughter. He was assigned as a senior officer in charge of Hermione's safety, not that he thought she needed it, but she was too busy with work to find a suitable date for the night. Harry has been trying his best to set Hermione up but no matter who he tries to bring up to her, none survives her busy days. He chuckled at this thought as Hermione tried to do the same. The only thing that kept him from not losing his sanity is the fact that he got to wear a mask that essentially hid the upper part of his face as well as his forehead. He didn't need to be the center today, or any other day anyways.

"Harry, I'll be interacting with the Russian Minister and Bulgaria's, so I don't actually expect you to dance with me tonight. There's also plenty of stationed Aurors around so please try to enjoy yourself." Hermione stated while he walked beside her.

"What? Then why request for me specifically?"

"Because Harry, you're my best friend. Remember? Not everything has to have a purpose."

"Hermione? Is that really you?"

"Yes, Harry and I will reveal your presence to everyone here if you don't follow."

"Hermione, I'll be indulging myself in some punch and the French cuisine. That's my new idea of fun."

"Harry I'm serious. Look around! So many possibilities."

"I should tell you to do the same but wait, oh right, you're much more interested in policies and laws."

Hermione gave him a stern look and he quickly recanted. "Sorry. I'll do my best. But if the wine and food's too good, you never know." Hermione rolled her eyes and was greeted by the guards by the front door.

"Good evening, Minister." greeted the host as they passed by. "I trust you had a pleasant ride on your way?"

"Yes, Marcus. This is one of the Aurors assigned to me tonight, James" she said gesturing towards Harry. "I trust you will accommodate him as well as me."

"Of course, madam. Right this way." He said leading them to the open hall that was filled with guests.

"Stop fidgeting Harry," she whispered while smiling at every one that meets her eyes.

"Stop calling me Harry," he whispered back while maintaining his stoic appearance even under the mask.

"So, did you review the guest list Harry?" she asked as they were lead to their table

"Yes, every one is accounted for." He replied and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"What? Did I miss something?"

"Honestly, I don't know who's thicker, you or Ron?"

"Ron of course. No doubt about that Hermione." he replied as they arrived at their table. They were soon surrounded by officials and Hermione dismissed him and asked him to pretend he was surveying the area.

"You know I'll actually do it." And so he walked around the area making sure everyone is indeed accounted for.

"Excuse me. You are the Minister's own security no?" asked a woman that appeared to his side.

"Yes madam, James at your service. What can I do for you?"

"I do believe my daughter is currently out and about but has not returned yet, could you see to it that she is escorted here safely?"

"Yes madam, who am I looking for and where did she last say she was?"

"Her name is Isabelle, she told us she will just get fresh air from the hedge garden. She likes to spend her time around there. You'll know its her when you see her, she's the only one with her like myself."

He took note of this and noticed her long, silver hair that seemed to radiate the moon and replied dutifully "I'll get her here madam. I'll be back."

He immediately went out and got on his horse that was on standby. "Hey Jackie, we have to find a girl. Let's go." He said out loud as he tugged his horse to ride on. As he reached the hedges he swept the area and found no trace of a girl or anyone being there.

"Shit this estate is huge." He muttered to himself as he trotted his horse towards the body of water that seemed engulfed in the moonlight's presence. He got down his horse, put his wand out and focused on his senses to find a magical presence.

When he opened his eyes, he saw her. Dressed in pearl white dress with that platinum hair, flowing with the wind.

"Miss Isabelle?" he called out "I've been asked to retrieve you."

The girl did not look back and kept her focus unto the view. Harry stepped closer and found himself breathing a scent that filled his head with sweetness.

"Hmm, a masked man come to take me away?"

"No Miss, just your average Auror keeping you safe."

"As per usual no?" she said turning to him.

"You are Isabelle?" Harry asked unsure of the lady's identity as her face was safely hidden under a mask as well.

She did a quick curtsy and offered her hand. "Monsieur, what shall I call my knight in shining armor?"

Harry felt himself blush as he took her soft hands and kissed it. "I'm no knight miss, just doing my job." He said as he put his wand back to his holster avoiding the question to his identity. For some reason he did not want to offer a half truth or a lie. "Do you mind riding a horse back?" he asked.

She looked at his horse and smiled, "No I don't but I'd rather stay here for a while. If you don't mind."

Harry looked back at the estate with a worried look. "Do you have other business to attend to?" she asked in his worried state.

"Um, well, I'm sort of the British Minister's head of security. I apologize." He looked at the beautiful gleaming body of water that resembled a smaller lake and sighed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Isabelle said as Harry glanced a look to her from his side and said "Yeah."

"Tell me, Monsieur, do you dance?" she asked him after their small silence.

"What?" Oh. Uh. Uh. No. I don't. Not usually anyways." He wanted to physically hit himself for his inability to say anything remotely coherent. She offered her hand once again to him "Um," he asked frantically.

"Let us dance Monsieur, let's not waste the moonlight." She said as he slowly took her hand. Harry was unsure of what to do, he doesn't exactly dance and its never been his forte. Nevertheless he wracked his brain and hoped he won't step on his partner. Isabelle lead him on and even though they were not dancing to anything, he felt her tug and her gracefulness in every step. "Sorry." Was all he could offer but he felt himself smiling more and more with each step. He never wanted the dance to end and he never wanted to get back to his duties.

Isabelle took off her mask and edged herself closer to him as she kissed the lips that formed the smile underneath his mask. "You were splendid, Monsieur." Harry felt himself flustering and blushing as he saw the face hidden behind the mask for the first time. "Fleur?"

"Hello 'Arry," she said with a big smile on her face. "Do you still wish to head back?" He took off his mask and smiled. "No, I think Hermione can handle herself." He said as he offered his hand this time.

"I'm sorry, can we do it all over again?"


End file.
